They're Trying to Kill Me
by PuppnReckie
Summary: somehow, thrown into a time warp the Shichinintai get thrown into modern day Tokyo, and four of them are forced to go to highschool, Kagome Higurashi's highschool!
1. Really They Are!

__  
---------------------------

Summary: somehow, thrown into a time warp the Shichinintai get thrown into modern day Tokyo, and four of them are forced to go to Highschool, Kagome Higurashi's Highschool!  
--------------------------------

"What the heck?" Bankotsu asked as he looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Jakotsu asked at the same time.  
  
"I think it's called a school." Suikotsu said.  
  
"But-" Bankotsu was cut off by a rough voice.  
  
"Ah, you must be the new students we've been expecting." the man said.  
  
"But-" Bankotsu was cut off again. "Now, now, come along, we have to get you all settled." The man hustled them into the school building.  
  
Whispers followed them as they walked in. "They're all very attractive, especially that little one with a braid. I wonder where they're from." Some girls whispered giggling.  
  
"Ushitora." Bankotsu said looking at them. The girls blushed realizing he heard them. They sat down at the back of the class.  
  
"So they think we're the new students?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu quietly.  
  
"Guess so." he replied.  
  
"Well, we'll have to make the best of it, because with that guy leading us we won't get a word in edgewise."  
  
"I suppose you're right...."  
  
"You will sit over there," the man said pointing out a few empty seats. "Right over next to Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
Kagome looked back at the four like she was seeing ghosts.  
  
"Do you know those guys Kag-chan?" One of her friends asked her. She shook her head and stared forward.  
  
The man turned to them. "Now, I'll need you to report to my office at the end of the day to recieve your uniforms."  
  
"Uniforms?" They chorused.  
  
"I believe you heard me the first time. I trust you'll be able to find my office." the man nodded to them and left. The teacher looked at them. "Please take your seats."  
  
They sat. Renkotsu growled darkly. "I'm not going to like this." He murmured. "Suikotsu-" he started. "Suikotsu!" he repeated. "Don't space out!" He demanded.  
  
Suikotsu looked at him and just shrugged.  
  
"Idiots...all idiots...."  
  
The teacher began talking to the class about history.  
  
_Blah...blah...blah...I wonder where Kikyou-sama is...._ Suikotsu thought boredly.  
  
The teacher continued. "And if you'll look at page 97 in your textbooks, you can see a picture of the famous Miko, Kikyou. There is also a picture of her lover."  
  
Suikotsu opened the book and saw the picture. His face turned a bit red. _Lover? Since when...?_ He thought confused.  
  
Bankotsu snickered. "When were you planning on telling us this Suikotsu?" he whispered  
  
He looked at his leader. "We'll discuss it later, it's no better than the picture on the next page." He hissed.  
  
"And if you'll turn to the next page, you'll see another pair of lovers."  
  
Yuka raised her hand. "Are those...two GUYS?!" She asked.  
  
Bankotsu turned the page, and his face reddened.  
  
"Yes, they are two guys. And there is nothing wrong with that fact."  
  
Jakotsu squealed and giggled with joy. _Heh...that's a nice picture._ he thought.  
  
"Yeah...who are they?"  
  
"If you would actually read the text, then you would known, Mrs. Yamato."  
  
"But why read it when you could just read it to us?" She replied calmly.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Their names are Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They are both members of the Shichinintai. No last names given."  
  
Renkotsu snorted. "Did you intend to tell us this, Leader, Jakotsu?"  
  
"No, no I didn't." Bankotsu stiffly replied.  
  
"And, turn the page again and you can see a brutal battle between the commander of the Shichinintai Renkotsu and Jakotsu, involving the words 'meanie' 'brat' 'freak' and the action of Jakotsu sticking out his tongues and throwing rocks at Renkotsu."  
  
Jakotsu smiled at the memory and Renkotsu grimaced.  
  
The teacher started to say something, but the bell rang. "Read pages 100- 120 for homework and answer the questions on page 120!" he called out as the students ran out of the room.  
  
The four ran out of the room. "Uniforms." Bankotsu grunted. "Let's try to live through this." He told them.  
  
They received directions from the teacher before leaving and walked to the principal's office.  
  
As they walked in, the secretary at the desk looked up.  
  
"You must be the new students. Go right in." she waved them through a door.  
  
The principal stood up when they walked in. "Here you are, boys." he handed each of them a blue button up top and dark blue pants. "You are expected to wear these to the school daily. That will be all. Any questions?" he didn't give them time to answer. "Good, you can go." he led them out of the room and went back in shutting the door behind him.  
  
Renkotsu looked at the uniform like it was something detestable.  
  
"I can't believe it's blue!" Jakotsu whined. "Why not purple?"  
  
"I like blue." Suikotsu said shrugging. "Eh...where do we live?" he asked as they walked down the street.  
  
Bankotsu shrugged.  
  
Just then someone called out to them. "Psst! Leader! Commander! Jakotsu! Suikotsu!" It was Mukotsu. "Follow me, to our new home." He said smiling widely. They followed the shorter man and came to a HUGE estate on the edge of town.  
  
Bankotsu looked at it and nodded. "It'll do."  
  
"And it has a store of so much money, we can adapt ourselves to this new place easily!" Mukotsu told them opening the doors.  
  
"I can't adapt." Suikotsu grumbled.  
  
"You'll have to, until we find a way to get back"  
  
"No....I miss, Miss Kikyou, that's why I cant adapt. Kagome goes back to where we're from. Make her bring Kikyou back next time." he told Bankotsu.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay. I can adapt very well then." Suikotsu said smiling.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna like this." Renkotsu grumbled.  
  
"You don't like anything." Jakotsu informed him.  
  
"And you're sleeping with the boss. Get over it." Renkotsu said crossly.  
  
"Well, at least I can get someone to sleep with. Unlike you, who couldn't get someone with you if your life depended on it."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Renkotsu retorted.  
  
Jakotsu grinned. "Without threatening them, yes."  
  
"Lets make a bet, I bet I can get a girl without even trying. What's your wager?" Renkotsu snapped.  
  
"Hmm....if you win, I won't eat for a week, and if I win, you won't eat for a week."  
  
"Heh..." Bankotsu snorted flipping through the magazine. "I looked around, lots of clothes upstairs in the bedrooms, me, you, Renkotsu and Suikotsu will have to go out, buy food, clothes stuff. And try to 'adapt' like Mukotsu advised, Jakotsu." Bankotsu told them looking up.  
  
"Ok."  
  
So they left, each with as much money as they could carry in their pockets. "Where first...?"  
  
"Hey! There's Kagome. Maybe...we can bug her to help us!" Bankotsu said. They walked over to her. "Hey Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around, clearly surprised to see them.  
  
"Can you help us?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well...see I guess we're stuck here and we kinda want you to help us adapt can you?" Bankotsu asked quirking an eyebrow at her.  
  
She shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Oh...and next time you go back to see Inu-whatever his name is...see if you can bring Kikyou back, Suikotsu's being an idiot and not cooperating with us...and I guess he needs his girlfriend." He said smiling with a shrug.  
  
"If she'll come with me, then yes."  
  
Suikotsu smiled at her. Jakotsu was pouting behind Bankotsu and Renkotsu was staring into space, ignoring everyone.  
  
She nodded. "So...what are you looking for?"  
  
"Clothes, food, clothes, books anything that'll keep us entertained." He said shrugging.  
  
----Later----  
  
"And that should be everything." she told them after they had shopped for awhile.  
  
The boys were dog-tired. They were all piled under mounds and mounds of bags. "Damn...onna...this is a lot of stuff...but thanks." Bankotsu panted as the group retreated to their new 'headquarters' only a few blocks away from Kagome's house and the Higurashi shrine, they found out.  
  
"Welcome back!" Mukotsu chortled as they came back.  
  
"Shut up Mukotsu." They chorused good-naturedly.  
  
Mukotsu noted the bags. "I see you found what you wanted."  
  
"And then some, we wouldn't've taken so long if Renkotsu hadn't stared at all those women so long." Jakotsu grunted putting down the bags.  
  
"Hey, you were the one looking at all the guys!" Renkotsu snapped.  
  
"You were what?" Bankotsu asked, jealousy creeping into his system.  
  
Jakotsu blushed and began fishing through the bags that had been labeled his, pulling out some things.  
  
Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Jakotsu took off his yukata and armor, then changed into a sort of tight pair of black pants and a bright pink top. "What do you think?" He asked with a smile.  
  
He couldn't stay angry, and smiled. "It looks good."  
  
"Thanks." Jakotsu said happily.  
  
Bankotsu nodded. "Let's get this stuff up to our rooms."  
  
They picked up their bags and walked upstairs, picking a room for each of them. Jakotsu lay back on the plush bed. "Ah..." he sighed contently.  
  
Renkotsu chose a room that was far away from Jakotsu's. He put up a sign on the door that read 'Go away, and stay away. This means you.' Then he went into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Jakotsu pulled open the blinds in his room. "Ah! I feel so alive!" He then proceeded to paint one side of his door purple, and the outside part pink.  
  
Bankotsu had a room next to Jakotsu's. He sank into the bed, feeling at once how comfortable it was.  
  
Suikotsu had a room nestled in a corner, very cozy; not the largest room but it suited him. He smiled as he laid down on the bed and thought that, his hopes high, Kikyou would follow Kagome and stay here with him, these guys were like his brothers, but...a little eccentric as they were.  
  
Jakotsu came out of his room. 'I wonder what the other's rooms are like...' He peeked in Bankotsu's room and saw it was like his, and it was the same with Suikotsu's. All that was left was Renkotsu's room, which was locked. He knocked on the door, and a muffled "Go away" was heard. He sighed and went back to his own room to go to bed.  
  
[The Next Day, At School]  
  
The teacher quieted the class. "Students, we have another new student. Her name is Kikyou Higurashi, and she is Kagome's cousin." She came into the room, already wearing the school uniform. She looked very beautiful...and very uncomfortable.  
  
All the boys looked at her. She didn't look happy, or anything really, just kind of, blank. But her eyes quickly scanned the room, and when the chocolate-brown orbs fell on Suikotsu a smile traced Kikyou's lips. "Wow...she's pretty." Some of the guys whispered to each other. Kagome's friends smiled welcomingly at her and she remained expressionless, minus the tiny smile she had given Suikotsu.  
  
Suikotsu quickly pushed Renkotsu into the next seat, making room. The teacher looked around. "You will be sitting next to Suikotsu, since it seems to be the only seat available."  
  
Kikyou smiled a little again and sat down beside said brunette. "Hello." She whispered.  
  
Suikotsu smiled. "Hey." He whispered back.  
  
"I'm staying with Kagome at the shrine house." Kikyou said nodding. "When she leaves for Sengoku Jidai again tomorrow I'll stop by." She added.  
  
"Great."  
  
"You two, shut up." Renkotsu snapped at the conversing pair.  
  
"Why don't you?" he retorted, but returned his attention to the teacher.  
  
Kagome's friends looked at all of them funny. "How could someone like Kikyou be related to Kag-chan? They seem so different!" Yuka whispered, but her eyes were scanning the four males that had been added to her class the day before. _Just looking,_ she told herself.  
  
Bankotsu gave them a look that clearly said 'Back off'  
  
Yuka averted her eyes to the once quarreling trio, Renkotsu, Kikyou and Suikotsu. _I guess...maybe Suikotsu and Kikyou are going out, or they like each other._ she thought, she had hoped that one of them was single. But it seemed Bankotsu and Jakotsu were wrapped up and Suikotsu too, and hell, maybe even Renkotsu she didn't know. But it put her spirit down a bit.  
  
Renkotsu also gave her a look, as if asking 'what are you looking at?'  
  
Yuka glared at him strongly, not flinching away from his glare.  
  
Renkotsu cracked a small smile and returned his attention to the front of the classroom. He'd be able to win this bet after all.  
  
Yuka snorted at the 'new guy' and directed her attention to the front again. "Does he think I'm SCARED of him?" She muttered casting a tiny glare back at Renkotsu.  
  
The teacher was still talking. "Naraku was a strong rival of Inuyasha's. No one knows the real reason why though, since that fact was never uncovered." As the teacher talked, Renkotsu, fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly he was snapped awake by a loud crack on his desk. Startled, he looked up to see the teacher looming over him. "Is my class too boring for you, Mr. Renkotsu? Or is it too easy?" Renkotsu didn't answer. "Well then, you have a class to make up in detention after school today. Be there." The teacher walked back up to the front of the room.  
  
Yuka giggled. _Well, he's a troublemaker._ She thought. Renkotsu glared at her and returned a lofty, off-hand gaze to the teacher, clearly saying 'impress me, I dare you'  
  
"We have reason to believe that Naraku is related to the baboon, because it is known that he frequently wore a baboon suit. Word has it that when his suit burned up he started crying."  
  
Renkotsu snorted back laughter. _Its true, I watched it._ He thought to himself.  
  
The teacher gave out the homework, and the bell rang.  
  
Renkotsu stood up to leave. Being obnoxious and rude, Yuka laughed out loud and the teacher looked at her too. "Yuka, stay after for encouraging troublesome behavior." The teacher snapped. Yuka glared at Renkotsu as if to say 'you got me in trouble!' they both sat and stared at the teacher.  
  
They sat for awhile, until Yuka felt something hit her on the back of her head. She grabbed it and saw that it was a paper airplane. She unfolded it and read what was written. _'This is stupid'_.

She took her pencil and wrote back. _'Yeah, I know. And it's all your fault.'_  
  
_'No it isn't, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't laughed, its not my fault this guy is boring.'_ he wrote back.  
  
She grinned. _'No, it's not. You're not the first kid to fall asleep in his class.'_  
  
He read this and grinned. _'I sorry I'm funny...wench.'_ He wrote back.  
  
_'Wench?!'_ she glared at him. _'Jerk.'_  
  
_'Eh...let me rephrase that, my names Renkotsu, who're you?'_ He wrote back, correcting himself and giving her a cold, sarcastic grin.  
  
_'Yuka.'_  
  
_'Well, Yuka, I need to apologize for a few things, I'm sorry I'm funny, I'm sorry I'm sarcastic and intelligent...anything I forgot?'  
_  
_'You're sorry you're a liar?'_ she wrote grinning  
  
_'No, but I'm sorry my friends are prettier than you.'_ He wrote with a snort.  
  
She glared at him. _'Then go marry one.'_  
  
_'Sorry, I'm not the gay one in the group, the single one yes, the gay one, no. Sorry.'_  
  
While she was writing something, the note was snatched from her desk. "Well what do we have here?" the teacher glanced at Renkotsu. "So you just transfer in, and already you've gotten yourself a girlfriend?"  
  
Renkotsu regarded the teacher snatching the note back. "Mind your own business." He snapped.  
  
"Since you seem so anxious to write, here's some work to do."  
  
Renkotsu looked at the teacher lazily, clearly saying 'make me'  
  
The teacher shrugged and went back up to the front of the room, leaving the paper on his desk.  
  
Renkotsu put his feet up on the desk and leaned in, bowing his head and closing his eyes.  
  
After a little while, the teacher looked up. "You may go now."  
  
Renkotsu thanked Kami, then looked at the crumbled note, he hadn't read what she had last written.  
  
He read it and just laughed a little. _Make up your mind Yuka. _He thought smiling lopsidedly at the girl as he walked from the room.  
  
"I'm glad I made you happy." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm glad my joy makes you happy." He retorted equally sarcastic.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away.  
  
Renkotsu smirked, and began to walk home.  
  
He watched her walk up the street and go into a house on the corner. _So that's where she lives....  
_  
Yuka secretly watched the 'new guy' from her window going into a huge house at the end of her road. _He lives there?!_ She thought in awe.  
  
Renkotsu walked into the house. He spotted Jakotsu and purposely walked past him. "I'm gonna win this bet." he said as he passed, and went up to his room without waiting for an answer.  
  
Just then someone knocked on his door. "Get your ass out if you're hungry." Bankotsu's voice shouted through his door.  
  
He came out. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."  
  
They all gathered in the dining room, which was huge. "Aw! No! Kyoukotsu don't eat that!" Mukotsu said snatching away a dinner plate from the large man beside him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we all want food!" Jakotsu told him.  
  
"And I don't think that's edible." Bankotsu added.  
  
"Sorry." Kyoukotsu muttered. They all ate and Jakotsu laughed.  
  
"Remember this, as of Sunday at midnight no eating till, next Sunday at Midnight, Commander." Jakotsu chuckled.  
  
"That's what you think, Jakotsu."  
  
"Have your eyes on someone?" He retorted.  
  
"I'd say she has her eyes on me."  
  
"Oh really, how do you know this?"  
  
He smirked and pulled out the note, showing it to Jakotsu.  
  
Jakotsu looked amused. "Aww, Commanders got a girlfriend!" He teased.  
  
"And Jakotsu'll have hunger pains by the end of the week."  
  
"Settle down children." Bankotsu said smiling at the two.  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
Bankotsu laughed good-naturedly. "What do you see in her Suikotsu?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What? See in who?"  
  
"Kikyou you idiot. What do you see in Kikyou?" He persisted.  
  
"Well...she understands that everyone is good and evil, she's kind...quiet.."  
  
Jakotsu choked on his food. "And that makes you love a filthy little WOMAN?!" he asked.  
  
"Yes, actually." Suikotsu said nodding.  
  
"Not all of us are gay, Jakotsu." Renkotsu replied haughtily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and not all of us are losers either." he retorted.  
  
"Not all of us have to sleep our way to the top." He replied. Causing Bankotsu to look down in fury and embarrassment.  
  
"Alright, that's enough, all of you." Mukotsu said. "You're acting like children, so you'll be treated like children. To your rooms, now."  
  
"Yes, GRAMPS." They all chorused trudging to their rooms.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"I saw the looks you were giving that one new guy, Yuka." Eri told her.  
  
"What?" Yuka replied.  
  
"Yeah, I did too. Do you like him or something?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Which one?" She asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"The bald tall one." they chorused together.  
  
"The one that got detention for falling asleep during class? He got ME in trouble because he was so stupidly funny! He's a JERK!" She ranted.  
  
Eri glanced at Ayumi and they nodded. "She likes him."  
  
Yuka was breathing heavily. "Gr! He thinks he's soooo great too! Arrogant jerk!"  
  
"Definitely." Ayumi said.  
  
"Definitely what?!"  
  
"You definitely like him."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Why would I?!"  
  
"The last time you got so angry about a guy was in the 3rd grade." Eri said.  
  
"And that was because you had a crush on him." Ayumi added.  
  
"This guy is a genuine JERK! He's so arrogant! He actually had the balls to apologize cause that Jakotsu guy he hangs out with is PRETTIER than us!"  
  
"Well, that WAS rude thing to say...but we still think you like him."  
  
"Just admit it!"  
  
"Well..." her mind drifted back to the note. "I'll tell you about detention instead."  
  
They listened.  
  
"He tossed me a note, and we kept writing back and forth, really mean and sarcastic then the teacher took the note after I threw it back after about the 5th time and gave Renkotsu work, he snatched the note back and didn't do any of the work." She explained.  
  
"What was on the note?"  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
They groaned. "What kind of stuff?"  
  
"I mean...well, I don't remember anymore...he took it with him." She said sighing.  
  
"Too bad....."  
  
"He called me a wench then asked my name, that's really all I remember." Yuka recalled the note.  
  
"Just think, he might like you back...." Eri said, thinking a loud. Ayumi nodded, agreeing.  
  
Yuka blushed. "L-like me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"...Eh...I dunno." She said, her eyes widening. "He's just not the type to like someone as plain-Jane as me..."  
  
"You don't know that." Ayumi said.  
  
"You should ask him!" Eri added.  
  
"Ask him?!" She explained blushing redder than an apple. "That is just...NO!"  
  
They giggled at her reaction.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh nothing." Eri replied innocently.  
  
"Reeeeally."  
  
"I still think you like him." Ayumi finally said.  
  
"Why would I?" She asked.  
  
"You were blushing."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When we said he might like you...when we suggested asking him.."  
  
"Okay I get the point! But there's nothing to LIKE about him!" She protested.  
  
"Reeeeally.." they teased.  
  
"Name some 'likable' qualities about him!"  
  
"He's smart, tough, no regard for rules...and he's just as stubborn as you." Eri said.  
  
"Don't know if that's a good thing though." Ayumi added.  
  
Yuka blanched. She had never thought about that. "No regard for rules, that means he's surely TROUBLE."  
  
"You and trouble get along really well."  
  
"No we DONT."  
  
"What about that time when.." Eri continued, naming quite a few incidents.  
  
"I met him yesterday! We had detention together and that's almost all!"  
  
"Give it time...you'll admit it."  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"No, because he doesn't like me! He prolly likes some twisted scary pale girl like Kikyou!"  
  
"Nah, it seems his friend Suikotsu's more that type." Eri said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, because Suikotsu and Kikyou are like...tight...." Yuka said thoughtfully. "And Bankotsu and Jakotsu...and...well...he's all alone...." She said trailing off.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And that involves me how?!"  
  
"Whoops, would you look at the time? Gotta get home." Eri said suddenly. Ayumi nodded, and they both left before she could get angrier. Yuka was scary when she was mad.  
  
Yuka growled evilly.  
  
"She has a what? Since when?" Kagome was shocked when she heard the news. _Yuka and Renkotsu, no way!_ she thought.  
  
"Yep! She SO likes him Kag-chan!"  
  
"I can't believe it! Who'd have thought Yuka could find a guy!"  
  
"And from what she says, he likes her too!" Ayumi squealed.  
  
THIS Kagome was even more shocked at. She nearly burst out laughing, but contained herself. The mighty Renkotsu, liking a girl.  
  
"She said he was a jerk, but you could tell she was trying to convince herself, it was hilarious!"  
  
"Boy, I wish I could've seen that!"  
  
"Well, I gotta go, and...I hope your Rabies clears up, heard you had to get some nasty shots." Eri said hanging up.  
  
_Rabies?_ Kagome thought. "Grandpa again...." she said sighing.  
  
-The next day-  
  
The teacher began roll call, with people calling out if they were there. "Renkotsu?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Suikotsu?" He looked up. "Suikotsu?" he called again.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly. "It seems Kikyou is missing as well..."  
  
Ayumi laughed a little, remembering what Yuka had pointed out about the missing couple.  
  
"Well...Suikotsu was with us when we got here...." Bankotsu mused out-loud.  
  
"And now he's not...and neither is Kikyou.." Renkotsu said with a slight smirk. "Wonder where they could've gone.."  
  
Jakotsu gagged, Bankotsu laughed and so did all of Kagome's friends, Kagome absent due to 'emphysema' her Gramps had told them.  
  
Suddenly a shriek was heard from down the hall. The teacher hurried out of the room, telling the class to stay in the classroom. Of course, paying no attention, the students watched from the doorway  
  
The teacher found the janitor standing in front of the janitor's closet with the door shut, face red. "What's going on?" The janitor pointed to the door, and the teacher opened it. Inside were Suikotsu and Kikyou, lip- locking.  
  
Bankotsu, whom was watching, collapsed the floor in laughter.  
  
"Suikotsu! Kikyou!" the teacher cried angrily, finally able to speak. They both looked up, noticing him standing there. "Detention for both of you, now out of the closet!"  
  
Suikotsu tried to move, just causing he and Kikyou to tumble out, Kikyou landing on top of him. He blushed a little darker and so did Kikyou.  
  
They got up and trudged back towards the classroom, clearly embarrassed. The teacher, walking in front of them, stopped in front of Bankotsu. He was still on the floor. "Bankotsu, you didn't listen. You'll be getting a detention as well."  
  
"On the contrary," Bankotsu said smartly. "I'm still in the classroom." he indicated to his foot, which was in the door.  
  
"Damn...he's smart AND cute." One girl whispered.  
  
He stood up and walked back to his seat, smirking all the way.  
  
All of the class was laughing at the antics of the Suikotsu and Kikyou they found it HILARIOUS.  
  
Renkotsu looked at his friends, he and Jakotsu didn't want to be left out of detention so he yelled something to Jakotsu, Jakotsu yelled back and Bankotsu jumped in on defense.  
  
The teacher eyed them for a moment, and seeing that they weren't planning on stopping, handed out the detentions.  
  
Bankotsu and the others cheered, now they had detention too! Yuka looked at Renkotsu, knowing it was planned, she smirked. "Mr. Tachimoto I think Renkotsu here...was WANTING detention oh and...you dropped your toupee." She said calmly.  
  
The teacher grew red in the face and scooped up the toupee, handing Yuka a detention in the same swift movement. "Anyone ELSE want a detention?" he asked, eyeing the class. When no one else spoke up he continued with the lesson.  
  
Yuka burst out laughing tried to restrain but couldn't help it.  
  
"Would you like another detention?" the teacher asked her crossly.  
  
"Well you put your toupee on wrong." She said nodding. Renkotsu laughed out loud too.  
  
"Us?" Renkotsu asked innocently. "We already have detention...."  
  
"I said, see me after class."  
  
"Fine." They chorused.  
  
Class ended.  
  
"Yuka, Renkotsu, it seems you two just like to get into trouble."  
  
"Actually," Renkotsu retorted. "It seems to follow us wherever we go."  
  
"Yep, well, just him, it came up and bit me in the ass upon meeting him, but continue."  
  
The teacher sighed and handed each of them a pink slip for I.S.S. "Go there tomorrow."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Now get out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So the day passed uneventfully...until detention. "Okay, here we are, detention!"  
  
"Do your worst!"  
  
The teacher made them sit.  
  
"I'm bored." Jakotsu whined.  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
The teacher handed out a packet. "This packet is to be completed and handed in at the end of class. Get to work."  
  
Renkotsu folded a paper airplane and threw it at Yuka, a little message written in it.  
  
The note read- _'You have a nice butt I swear I'm not being serious.'_  
  
_'And you have a large brain. Note the sarcasm '_  
  
_'And your a perfect little angel.' He wrote back. ' Note the sarcasm '  
_  
_'Got that right'_  
  
_'Yep'_  
  
Yuka glanced up and saw the teacher looking at her. She quickly wrote something on the paper. The teacher walked over and took the note away and read it outloud. When he got to the last thing she wrote, he raised an eyebrow. _"What did you get for question 14?"  
_  
"1497." Renkotsu called back.  
  
"Since you two seem to have so much spare time on your hands, you can do the janitor's work. I heard there's still some lipstick stains on the walls where Ms. Kikyou seemed to have missed her target." he said, glancing at Kikyou and Suikotsu.  
  
Suikotsu blushed. Renkotsu blanched. "Kikyou doesn't wear lipstick, that was yours, remember, you and Coach Tonari?  
  
The teacher looked at Renkotsu with a look that could kill. "Where did you find that out?!"  
  
"An...Associate I shall say." He said nodding.  
  
The teacher glared at him. "Everyone may leave, except you two. You may get started on cleaning."  
  
Renkotsu picked up the dirty mop from the bucket of water it was in. "This is so stupid." He muttered,  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Hey! I already mopped there!"  
  
"SO?" he said 'accidentally' bumping her leg with his mop.  
  
"So don't mop there!" she said, 'accidentally' bumping him back.  
  
He hit her with the mop again, mopping over her foot.  
  
She waved the mop in his face.  
  
He took it a little far and dumped his bucket of water over her head.  
  
She took her bucket and dumped it on HIM.  
  
He took a step forward, but slipped on the soaking floor and fell forward, right onto Yuka.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, the rest of their friends had managed to hack their way into the control system room, and were currently watching the whole thing. "Kiss him! Kiss him!" Eri yelled excitedly, not realizing the microphone next to her was on. Her voice echoed throughout the school.  
  
Yuka's eyes widened, she heard it. "ERI!"  
  
Everyone in the control room rushed to get out of the room and out of the school before the two angry members of their group found them.  
  
"I think they're gone." Yuka said hearing the front door of the school slam.  
  
"I'm...going...to...kill...them!" Renkotsu raged, jumping up.  
  
Yuka glared, then in one swift motion she had slammed Renkotsu back first against the lockers. "No you're not."  
  
He glared back at her.  
  
Yuka gritted her teeth.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" he finally asked  
  
"Because they, are my friends." She snapped.  
  
"Not them! Bankotsu and the others!"  
  
"...Eh...I wouldn't...I mean...they had good intentions right?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Good intentions my ass! They were just plain spying!"  
  
"So? It's not like it was something personal or intimate!"  
  
"It could've been..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, not hearing what he had said.  
  
"Nothing!" he said, his face turning slightly red.  
  
Yuka cracked a grin and giggled. "Okay...whatever...."  
  
Renkotsu reversed the movement, so it was Yuka's back to the lockers, not his. At that moment, a teacher spotted them. "Renkotsu! Take your hands off her this instant!"  
  
"Eh! We were just goofing off!" Yuka covered. Renkotsu let go of her shoulders and nodded.  
  
The teacher eyed them for a moment, then walked away. "That was close...." Renkotsu said.  
  
"Too close." Yuka said putting a hand on her pounding heart. "Stop getting me into so much trouble!" She demanded playfully.  
  
"Stop butting in then!" he demanded, just as playfully.  
  
"Butting into what?!"  
  
"My business."  
  
"What? Being a hoodlum is your business now?!" She asked grinning.  
  
He didn't answer, just stared at her for a moment, unable to avert his gaze from her lovely-what the heck was he thinking?! He shook himself.  
  
She giggled again. Then leaned in unconsciously. "Jerk." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wench." he whispered back.  
  
Their faces were mere centimeters apart.... "Ass." She muttered.  
  
He muttered back something that was inaudible. A few minutes later, a teacher rounded the corner and found them...  
  
"Renkotsu! Yuka! This is detention not some drunk kids party! Save that for then! Not like Kikyou and Suikotsu! Now get out!" The teacher snapped, his toupee almost falling off.  
  
They moved away from each other and quickly left the building without saying anything.

---------------------------  
reviews are candy, GIVE ME MOOORE!


	2. What about Shopping?

A/N: Reading it is all fine and dandy, but leave us a review too! Please! :-)

Renkotsu came into the house, shutting the door behind him. A singsong voice was heard from the stairs. "Renkotsu's got a girlfriend...."  
  
"No I DONT!" He yelled back.  
  
"Yes you do!" two more voices had joined in.  
  
"No I DONT!"  
  
"Yes you DO! We have proof!" Bankotsu yelled down.  
  
"HOW SO?!"  
  
"The video!"  
  
"What? We didn't DO anything!"  
  
"It was close enough!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"PROVE IT!"  
  
"You two seemed pretty close, the way you were fooling with each other!"  
  
"Fooling with each other?!"  
  
"And don't forget about what happened AFTER we left the room!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You had her up against the lockers...your faces were getting closer...and then the teacher came! You could hear what he was yelling even outside!"  
  
Renkotsu's face paled a little. "Not like we were gonna do anything anyway!"  
  
"Riiight...."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
They laughed a little, then went to their rooms, Jakotsu singing "Renkotsu's got a girlfriend! Renkotsu's got a girlfriend!"  
  
"HEY! THAT MEANS I WON THE BET JAKOTSU!" Renkotsu screamed after him.  
  
"So? It's worth it!" Jakotsu called before shutting his door.  
  
"Shaddup." He walked into his room and lay down on his bed.  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
"We told you!" two voices said together happily.  
  
"What did you tell me?!"  
  
"We knew you liked him! You didn't listen!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU I DONT LIKE HIM!" Yuka yelled at her friends  
  
"AND WE KNOW YOU DO!"  
  
"Well...you have no proof." she said, turning away in a huff.  
  
"Oh, but we do.." they said grinning.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"We saw what you did AFTER we left the room!"  
  
She paled a little. "That's not proof!"  
  
"We saw you...he had you up against the lockers...and your faces kept getting closer and closer...and then the teacher came!"  
  
"It didn't look like that!" Eri said teasingly. "It looked like a lot more."  
  
"Not like we were gonna kiss or anything!" She exclaimed turning crimson.  
  
"The look on your face gives you away."  
  
"What look?!"  
  
"You're face is red! You're blushing."  
  
"So?! What does that mean?!"  
  
"It means you like him!" Eri said.  
  
"Either that or you wanted him to kiss you." Ayumi added.  
  
Yuka turned white and turned her back on her friends. "Shaddup." She hissed.  
  
"Ok, ok...we'll go now."  
  
"No...I'll talk about it, you just gotta tell me who you like." She said evilly.  
  
"Houjo." Ayumi replied immediately.  
  
"...Shoen...." Eri admitted.  
  
"Shoen? A big mouth like YOU likes the Quiet Cutie who refuses to wear his uniform?!" Yuka exclaimed shocked.  
  
Eri nodded her face slightly red.  
  
"Go you!"  
  
"Okay...okay I'll say it..." Yuka started shyly.  
  
Ayumi, who her hands behind her back, listened, clicking a button behind her quietly.  
  
"I...like...Renkotsu...JUST A LITTLE...but kinda sorta do...." She admitted blushing.  
  
"So you finally admit it! Good for you!"  
  
"Shaddup." Yuka snapped blushing and looking at the floor.  
  
"Ok, ok.." Ayumi said, pressing the button again.  
  
"So, Ayumi, you like Houjo?" Yuka pressed.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm bored." Eri whined.  
  
"Admit it Renkotsu!" Jakotsu begged hanging backward off a chair. He pushed himself up to balance on the chair with one hand and smiled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Admit it!" He insisted doing one-handed push-ups on the back of the chair he was currently balancing on.  
  
"Oh fine..." he mumbled the rest. "Seeing as you won't give up until I do..."  
  
"Go on." Jakotsu urged, pressing a button quietly behind his back.  
  
"I...I guess I like her."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Yuka, okay?! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Jakotsu smiled and pressed the button again. "No problem." he left the room.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Jakotsu left.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ayumi stood up. "I have to go get something, I'll be back in a minute. Ok?"  
  
The other two girls nodded, and she left.  
  
Jakotsu was waiting for her by the cafe. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Got It." she said, holding up a tape. "You?"  
  
He nodded, holding his own tape up.  
  
"Good." they switched tapes, and parted.  
  
Ayumi came back, and beckoned to Eri. She noticed her and nodded slightly. "I have to use the bathroom." she said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
She met up with Ayumi. "Well?" Ayumi nodded. "Let me see!"  
  
Ayumi turned on the tape. Renkotsu's voice was heard. "I...I guess I like her."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Yuka, okay?! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Eri laughed. "Perfect!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jakotsu entered the house again. Bankotsu beckoned him up into his bedroom. Jakotsu entered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Got it?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu nodded. "Let's see it."  
  
Jakotsu turned the tape on. Yuka's voice was heard.  
  
"I...like...Renkotsu...JUST A LITTLE...but kinda sorta do...."  
  
"YES!" The boys cheered and gave each other high-fives smiling.  
  
"Renkotsu!" Jakotsu said in an annoying, singsong voice.  
  
He sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
Jakotsu opened his arms, as if to hug something. "A hug?"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"God, your always so GRUMPY." Jakotsu pouted.  
  
"God, you're always so ANNOYING."  
  
Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at Renkotsu. "MEANIE."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Arse!"  
  
"Fag."  
  
Jakotsu stopped and stomped away. "That was a little cold, Commander." Suikotsu said looking at Renkotsu.  
  
He glanced sharply at Suikotsu. "So what?"  
  
"...Well at times Jakotsu is a little more sensitive...."  
  
"And what makes you think I care?"  
  
"RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu's voice was heard from his room.  
  
"That's why." Suikotsu said  
  
Renkotsu trudged over to where Bankotsu was. "What?"  
  
"Why were you picking on Jakotsu?"  
  
"He started it!" Renkotsu exclaimed angrily.  
  
"...So? You still hurt his feelings!" Bankotsu exclaimed, Jakotsu was sitting in a chair sniffling.  
  
"Does he ever think of mine??" He was really angry now. "Did he stop to think how I would react with him prying into my life?!"  
  
"...He just likes making sure everyone else is happy Renkotsu." Bankotsu said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"Well, I for one wasn't happy with that!"  
  
"Just...don't bother Renkotsu anymore Jakotsu." Bankotsu said looking at the floor. Jakotsu left.  
  
Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu for a moment, then left as well.  
  
Bankotsu sat down with a sigh.  
  
Bankotsu sighed and thought about a few things before smiling again and standing up. "Eh...where's Suikotsu?" He asked Renkotsu, who was sitting in the living room flipping channels.  
  
"Left with Kikyou a few minutes ago. Probably won't be back for awhile."  
  
Bankotsu laughed and sat down with Renkotsu.  
  
Renkotsu finally settled on a comedy act. After watching for a moment, he said "That guy looks like our teacher. His wig's even falling off."  
  
Bankotsu laughed and took the remote. He flipped to Spongebob Squarepants. "O-okay...that's...odd." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Bankotsu started laughing at random after about 5 minutes, joined by Renkotsu.  
  
Renkotsu held his nose. "Hello, I'm Squidward. Go away." he said, imitating Squidward's voice perfectly.  
  
"Sounds like YOU Renkotsu!" Bankotsu laughed. Then he pinched his nose and did a PERFECT Spongebob voice. "Hi Squidward."  
  
"Oh...hello Spongebob.." Renkotsu said, still imitating Squidward.  
  
"Wanna play Squidward?" Bankotsu asked, still imitating Spongebob.  
  
"Ahh...no."  
  
"Why not?!" 'Spongebob Bankotsu-pants' asked.  
  
"Because I am busy. Why don't you go bother Patrick?"  
  
"Cause Patrick is sulking under his rock cause you were MEAN to him." 'Spongebob' said smiling. "And...he needed a nap."  
  
"I see..well, I'm still busy."  
  
"Okay..." he said sighing, pretending to be downcast.  
  
Just then, the episode ended, and Renkotsu went back to being his grumpy old self.  
  
So did Bankotsu, then the Fairly Oddparents came on.  
  
"Hi Timmy! It's Cosmo!" Renkotsu started acting silly again, sounding like Cosmo.  
  
"Stop being stupid Cosmo!' Bankotsu said, imitating Wanda.  
  
"I like cheese! Do you like cheese? It's so...so...yellow!" he said happily, pretending to make a piece of cheese appear.  
  
"Sh! I am Jorgen Vonstrangle and I demand WANDUPS!" Bankotsu said, his voice suddenly sounding...meaty.  
  
"Yes sir!" 'Cosmo' did a mock salute and started doing pushups.  
  
"I will prove...Timmy Turner has...FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Bankotsu did, now Mr. Crocker, even doing the whole, spasm twitchy thing he does.  
  
"Do you like my duck collection?" Renkotsu pretended to hear a response. "Gasp! You didn't hear that, my little duck!" He pretended to cover something's ears.  
  
"hey, hey Timmy, ya know...." Bankotsu started sounding like Chester.  
  
"Now, now dear...you know eating the table is bad for you..." He paused. "But who cares??"  
  
"Hey! Cosmo! I wish I had EARPLUGS!" Bankotsu said, getting the high 'Timmy' voice perfectly.  
  
"Hey, Twerp! Get in here! It's time to do my laundry, wash the dishes, fan me.."  
  
"OH NO! ITS VICKY!"  
  
Sadly, the show ended, and everyone went back to normal.  
  
Then a new show came on, Rugrats.  
  
Renkotsu immediately became Tommy. "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!"  
  
Bankotsu became Chuckie. "I'm a-scareded Tommy!"  
  
"Don't worry Chuckie, we're just goin' 'splorin! Nothin' to worry 'bout!"  
  
"Lets go eat worms Lil!" 'Phil-Kotsu' said happily.  
  
"Hey! That's MY worm Phillip!"  
  
"Nu-uh Lillian!"  
  
"Yucky!!"  
  
"HEY BABIES LISTEN UP!" 'Angelikotsu' snapped.  
  
The show ended, and Renkotsu shut the TV off, laughing.  
  
"...That was fun." Bankotsu said sighing.  
  
"Hey guys, you know what I see?" Suikotsu asked, having come inside.  
  
"I dunno...what do you see?"  
  
He smirked. "I see blackmail in your futures.." he said, holding up a video camera, which was on.  
  
Bankotsu growled. "Hey! That was just us being stupid!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well...you wouldn't want Inuyasha to find out his precious Kikyou was with you now, would you? You'd be headless." Renkotsu said smirking.  
  
"Err....ok...forget the blackmail idea." he said, tossing them the camera.  
  
Renkotsu smiled. "Good."  
  
He sulked, walking out of the room. Once he was out of site, he went to see Kikyou, "Got it?" he asked. Kikyou laughed, nodding.  
  
Jakotsu came out of his room and jumped onto the couch, landing across Renkotsu and Bankotsu, his head on Bankotsu's lap.  
  
"Well, well, look who it is.."  
  
"HI!" He said hyperly.  
  
Renkotsu raised an eyebrow. "..Did you have sugar or something?"  
  
"No! I swear commander! I'm just in a good mood!"  
  
"A very good one from the looks of it."  
  
"Yes! Ya know what? There's this thing at sc-ool coming up, I think they called it a 'dan-cuh' and I think we should go, that is, if you can get a date, Commander!" Jakotsu said smiling up and his friends.  
  
"Maybe." Renkotsu said wearily. He had been hoping Jakotsu would drop the subject.  
  
"...Why maybe? You said you'd ace this bet!"  
  
"Just drop it..."  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
"Grr...just shut up!" he said, walking angrily to his room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Eh...what's his problem? Menstrual? Didn't take his Midol?"  
  
"I have no idea, Jakotsu...he's so mercurial sometimes."  
  
Jakotsu nodded and sat up, on Bankotsu's lap smiling. "I guess its his way of saying 'I really, really need a nappie!"  
  
Kagome was chatting with Eri and Ayumi as they walked up to Yuka's room. "She really admitted it?" Kagome asked. Eri and Ayumi nodded.  
  
"Even got it on tape." Ayumi said, holding up a tape. "But this is Renkotsu's confession. Jakotsu has Yuka's."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Yuka's angry voice could be heard from behind them. They turned around, embarrassed.  
  
"Um...hey, Yuka." Ayumi said nervously.  
  
Yuka's eye twitched. "YOU TAPED MY CONFESSION AND GAVE IT TO THAT GAY WEIRDO?! SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!" She yelled.  
  
"It was all her idea!!" Eri said quickly, pointing to Ayumi.  
  
"...I'M GONNA HURT BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
They both gave small cries, running away from Yuka. Kagome just sat back and watched.  
  
"I mean...I mean...he's not supposed to KNOW I like him!" Yuka said calming down a little.  
  
"He doesn't! Only Jakotsu knows...and Bankotsu.." Ayumi told her. "Unless they showed him the tape...." Eri murmured.  
  
"And if they did...its your HEADS...now...let me hear that tape...." She said smiling.  
  
They exchanged glances. "Why?"  
  
"...I wanna."  
  
"Oh alright...." Ayumi took the tape out of her pocket, handing it to Yuka.  
  
Yuka smiled and passed it to Kagome. "You listen, lets ALL hear it!"  
  
Kagome turned it on.  
  
"I...I guess I like her."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Yuka, okay?! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Yuka's mouth dropped in shock and she turned bright red.  
  
The other three giggled.  
  
"I mean...Eri, likes Shoen, Kagome's got some stupid evilly arrogant two- timing boyfriend and Ayumi likes Houjo, we can all get dates to this dance then, ne?" Yuka said smiling.  
  
"Yeah...wait...Eri likes Shoen? Since when?" Kagome asked, hearing this news for the first time.  
  
"Since she told us earlier, not like her to like the quiet ones, the quiet rebels at that. Go Eri!" Ayumi teased.  
  
Eri's face was red. "Yeah, well...I don't know if I'll ask him to go.."  
  
"You should! Or at least talk to him!"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"You should! I mean, he might seem a little threatening, kinda dark and stuff and he's really quiet but I bet he's nice!"  
  
"Maybe." she said hesitantly.  
  
"Come on you can do it!" Kagome coaxed, then she remembered the dance was on the new moon, maybe Inuyasha could come after all!  
  
"I...I guess so.." she finally said.  
  
"You can you can!" Ayumi pushed.  
  
"Well...only if Ayumi asks Houjo first."  
  
Ayumi blushed darkly and looked away. "Only if Kag-chan brings her boyfriend!" She replied.  
  
"I can do that." Kagome said, knowing she'd get Inuyasha to come one way or another.  
  
"Okay. And Yuka has to take Renkotsu."  
  
"Ok then, we all ask them to go." Eri said.  
  
"Okay." They all agreed.  
  
------------------  
  
Kagome went back to the feudal era after seeing her friends. She soon met up with Inuyasha, and decided to ask him if he wanted to come. "What? That's when I'm human! There's no way I'm gonna go!"  
  
"That's the whole point! My friends want to meet you, and since you're human you can go!"  
  
"Well...but...what...uh...Feh! Okay! I'll GO!" Inuyasha finally gave in.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!"  
  
"I am aren't I?" He asked with a little arrogance.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Well...what now?"  
  
"You come with me when the day comes. I'm going to go back home for a little while. I really want to see what's going on between Renkotsu and Yuka." she said without thinking.  
  
"RENKOTSU? As in THE SHICHININTAI'S RENKOTSU?!"  
  
"Umm...maybe?"  
  
Inuyasha glared. "COME ON! We're going to your time!" He snapped.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, they're not doing anything!" she protested as he headed towards the well. "They haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"...Yeah, they're in your time! That's not right!" He said pulling her down the well.  
  
"It happened as an accident!"  
  
"YEAH! I understand that but they're there! They could be dangerous!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You'll wear a hat."  
  
"I guess you have to get me modern clothes for this 'dan-cuh'?"  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
"Great." He mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll see if you don't have to wear shoes."  
  
"I probably will." He muttered distastefully.  
  
She sighed. "Just wear your regular clothes. Maybe shoes. And definitely a hat."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically as they walked into Kagome's house.  
  
She went into Souta's room. "Souta, Inuyasha needs to borrow a hat, ok?" He mumbled a yes, not looking up from his video game.  
  
She grabbed one from his rack and brought it to Inuyasha. "Here."  
  
"Okay." He said putting it on his head. "It feels weird."  
  
"But at least it covers your ears."  
  
"Yeah okay whatever, now...let's go." He grumbled adjusting the red cap so the brim faced backwards and he looked like a wannabe rapper with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Kagome dragged him into the mall and through the stores. "This...and this...and you can try on this too." she said, giving him clothes she thought he'd be comfortable in.  
  
Inuyasha was piled with clothes. "Oi! Kagome! I can't handle all of this! Carry it yourself!"  
  
She looked at him. "Ok...that's enough clothes. Go try them on."  
  
Inuyasha wobbled into the dressing room and changed, first he came out in a black top and some blue jeans. "This is WEIRD Kagome!" He whined, sounding like a puppy.  
  
She shook her head. "It doesn't look right. Try something else."  
  
He disappeared again and returned in a pair of tight black pants and bright red long-sleeved shirt. "This is a LITTLE better." He grumbled.  
  
"Well, try on something, and if you like it show me."  
  
"I like this okay...." He said, but again he disappeared and changed again, the last outfit. He came out in a silk red button up and baggy blue jeans. "...Eh...what do you think?" He asked.  
  
"The jeans are ok, but that shirt won't go with it."  
  
"Uh...well, I like the shirt, and those black ones, will they go good together?" He asked curiously.  
  
She nodded. "Those will go."  
  
He grinned a little and changed pants, just to show her how sexy he was. "I look good, ne?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." He went into his dressing room and changed back to his normal outfit, handing the one he wanted to Kagome.  
  
"Right, we'll just pay for these, and then we can get something to eat."  
  
"But...shoes?" He asked.  
  
"Oh right, shoes." She brought him into another store. "See if you see anything you like."  
  
He looked around a picked up a pair of combat boots. "These?"  
  
"Ok, those'll work." she grabbed some socks. "And these too." they paid for the items and walked out.  
  
Inuyasha was kind of happy, just being ALONE with Kagome. He snatched the socks and shoes away after she bought them and put them on. "They look awesome."  
  
She agreed.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Yes, pizza."  
  
She led him to where they were making it. "That's pizza."  
  
"Ohhh! Looks tasty!"  
  
"What kind do you want?"  
  
"...Uh...spicy...meaty...and...tasty please." Inuyasha said confused.  
  
"Then you'd like pepperoni." She said with a laugh. She ordered a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. When the pizza was ready they sat down at a table.  
  
His eyes lit up like a kid looking at a huge cake. He took a piece and bit into it. "ITS HOT!" He cried through the mouthful.  
  
"Blow on it."  
  
He blew on the hot pizza and bit into it again. "YUM! This is GOOD Kagome!" He exclaimed quickly devouring it and eating another piece.  
  
She took a slice of her own before Inuyasha finished the pizza. "Better than ramen?"  
  
"Tie." He told her. "Ramen has a special place in my heart." He added. 'Right along with you, Kagome.' He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed and then three other people were quickly at the table. "Oh! Kagome! Is this your boyfriend? He's weird looking!"  
  
"His hair, its so SOFT and SILKY!" Eri exclaimed running a hand through it.  
  
"...Thanks?" Inuyasha said confused.  
  
"What's his name? Is silver his natural color? Are his eyes really gold?"  
  
"Inuyasha, hair dye, contacts." Kagome answered the questions in one breath.  
  
"Inuyasha, eh? Well, you better treat Kagome good." Yuka said waving a finger in his face.  
  
Inuyasha resisted the urge to swipe at the annoying finger. His face was red.  
  
"Guys!" Kagome said, her face red as well.  
  
"What?" They chorused. "He could be dangerous!"  
  
"But he's not!"  
  
"How can you be sure?" Yuka pressed.  
  
"Yeah!" Eri agreed. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"I've known him long enough, that's how I'm sure."  
  
"Okay..." they said, finally giving up.  
  
"Soo...did you guys ask them yet?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.  
  
"...No..." Eri admitted. Yuka shook her head negative too. But Ayumi smiled.  
  
"I asked him, and told him you had a date so he agreed!" She squealed happily. "Then he suggested I wear blue...I dunno why, but..." she trailed off fondly.  
  
"Wear it for him." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"What about me? What should I wear?" Eri asked Kagome.  
  
"I'd say black. Shoen seems to like that color."  
  
"Really? Well he does wear it a lot, and I say it looks pretty good on me..." Eri said smiling. "Yuka wont even discuss her date, what she wants to wear or ANYTHING." She added sighing.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"I just don't KNOW..." Yuka interjected.  
  
"Just pick something!" Ayumi said. "He'd probably like anything you wear."  
  
Yuka blushed. "Right." She muttered.  
  
Inuyasha, being bored with the conversation, sighed. "Are you guys going to talk about this for the whole day??"  
  
"...YES." Kagome snapped. "Shaddup Inuyasha, we have to go pick out MY outfit now, I'll show you a few and you can tell me what you think." She said nodding. The three teens then dragged the poor Hanyou to the nearest dress shop and ran in.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kagome! Just pick something!" he groaned after about 15 minutes of trying on things.  
  
Kagome looked at him. She pointed to the dress she was wearing. It was really short and black. "What about this one, Inu-kun?"  
  
"NO it's too...revealing!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "That's what I thought." She told him, she walked back into her dressing room and came back out. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri all clapped; it was a bright red, knee length dress, that showed a little of Kagome's back. "What about this one?"  
  
"Y-y-yes...." he stammered.  
  
"Why are you stuttering?" She asked him.  
  
'Because you look really good.' he thought. "Feh."  
  
"Whatever, Inuyasha." She muttered. She changed back into her normal clothes and then smiled down at her 'boyfriend'. "Now, we get to watch my friends find dresses, Inuyasha." Kagome nodded to her friends, who were just standing there stupidly.  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell over anime style. "Why??"  
  
"Well, because you can give a males opinion that well, I cant."  
  
He gave her a 'What makes you think I know anything about this kind of thing?' look, but let her drag him along.  
  
Yuka went first, choosing first a yellow dress that fell to her ankles.  
  
Inuyasha studied her for a minute. "You look like a banana."  
  
Yuka laughed. "I know!" She looked in a mirror. "YOU ARE SO RIGHT!" She ran back in her dressing room and came out in a bright baby blue dress with pink sleeves.  
  
"It makes you look fat."  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled. "This is the last one." She told them through her dressing room. She came out in a black dress with red flame designs on the bottom and long sleeves.  
  
"Renkotsu would like that." Inuyasha said nodding.  
  
"...Renkotsu? How did you...?"  
  
"Eh! Renkotsu and those other new guys used to go to school with Inuyasha, so I told him about this." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
Yuka nodded and changed back, still holding onto the dress.  
  
Eri went in after her.  
  
"I..I thought he'd like this." She mumbled, coming out of the dressing room wearing a long black dress with baby blue sleeves and neckline. [i think it's cute]  
  
"Now...THAT is a good dress...." Inuyasha said nodding.  
  
"What do you guys think?" she asked the others.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"My turn then?" Ayumi asked. They nodded and she went to the dressing room with the dresses she had picked out. She first came out in a dark blue silk dress that fell mid-calf. "I feel fat."  
  
"You look it too." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped hitting him on the head. Ayumi nodded and walked back to her dressing room. She came out in a lighter blue dress with dark blue flowers on it. "Now, I feel like a little kid." She muttered.  
  
"Not a good dress."  
  
She nodded and again left for her dressing room. She came out in a cerulean blue dress with a white pattern around her shoulder. "This?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay! I like this one too..." She said changing back into her normal outfit, they bought their dresses and went to a shoe store. "Kagome, these boots will go with your dress perfectly." Ayumi pointed to some pointed toe black dress boots.  
  
Kagome nodded and picked them up.  
  
Eri searched through the rows and rows of shoes before finding what she wanted. "these!" she whispered happily, black mid-calf lace-up boots. She knew they'd look nice. She then went to help her friends.  
  
Ayumi sat on the floor of the store. "This is impossible." She muttered.  
  
"Why?" Yuka asked her.  
  
"I cant find ANYTHING." She said mumbling.  
  
"You could go barefoot." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"How about a pair of black dress shoes?" Yuka asked, shooting a look at Inuyasha. "He'd be too busy looking at your dress to look at your feet."  
  
"Oh! Thanks for the suggestion, Inuyasha, but they don't allow it, and that's a good idea Eri." She said, finding a pair of dress shoes that suited her fancy.  
  
"Have YOU found shoes Yuka?" Kagome asked her friend.  
  
She shook her head. "Not yet."  
  
"What kind are you looking for?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and they looked at him, he was holding up a pair of, rather ordinary mid-calf black boots with red buckles up the side.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Really?" He asked as Yuka snatched the boots from his grasp.  
  
"Yes! Thanks Inuyasha!" She said smiling, they bought their shoes.  
  
"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"..It's late. Mama will be worrying. Let's go Inuyasha, see you guys at school."  
  
"Okay! Bai-bai Kagome!" Eri called as the three girls left.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha." They headed to Kagome's house.  
  
"...How many days 'til the dan-cuh Kagome?" He grumbled.  
  
"The dance is Saturday night."  
  
"And its Thurs-day? Which means I have to stay here tomorrow and most of Satu-rday?"  
  
"You don't HAVE to stay. You just want to."  
  
"Good point, I know you like coming back to your time and I wanna see what's so great about it." He huffed crossing his arms over his chest. 'And, I want to make sure you're happy, Kagome.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called to the two teens.  
  
"Coming Mama!" she called.  
  
They walked into the dining room and sat down. Inuyasha looked at all the food like it was his last meal and ate like it too. "Can I touch your ears?" Mrs. H asked the hanyou.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome said, embarrassed.  
  
"Umm...sure.."  
  
Kagome's mother gently tweaked the dog-boys ears then giggled like a school girl. "How do they stay so soft?"  
  
He shrugged. "They just do, I guess."  
  
"Hehe, now, Mama, they're also very sensitive so don't pull too hard!" Kagome said waving her mothers hand away from Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Okay Kagome dear." Mama said nodding. Kagome smiled and then led Inuyasha to Souta's room.  
  
"Souta you dont mind if Inuyasha sleeps in here on the floor tonight do you?" Kagome asked her little brother.  
  
"Of course not! It'll be like a sleepover, Inu-onii-san!" he said happily.  
  
"Okay, you boys have fun..." Kagome said leaving the room.  
  
"Now what, kid?" Inuyasha asked him, sitting on the bed.  
  
Souta grinned. "Pillow fight!" Yells and banging were heard from his room that night.  
  
The next morning, Kagome rushed out of the house, not wanting to be late to school.  
  
"Oh...I hope Inuyasha didnt hurt Souta, and I hope Souta didnt keep him up all night...." Kagome sighed.  
  
"But..I suppose boys will be boys. No matter how old they are." She said with a grin, making it to school.  
  
"You're late Ms. Higurashi." The teacher barked.  
  
"Gomen, sir." she said quickly.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
She took her seat.  
  
Yuka looked at her expectantly. "So, where did your boyfriend sleep?" She asked her smirking.  
  
"Souta's bedroom."  
  
"Ohh! You didn't let him sleep in your bed! He is really cute, that Inuyasha." Eri said thoughtfully. Jakotsu turned around smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha's here?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"He's at my house."  
  
Jakotsu's smiled intensified. "Can I have him?"  
  
"No!" she whispered fiercly.  
  
"Besides, Jakotsu, you HAVE someone." Ayumi added waving a finger in his face.  
  
"Get your finger OUT of my FACE." He snapped. Bankotsu looked at him like the crazy person he was and sighed.  
  
"What if I don't WANT to??" She retorted.  
  
Jakotsu glared and turned around to face the front.  
  
Someone else glared at them all, he had on big black headphones, black pants and a black T-shirt, he was obviously at least part American just by his body language. He took off his headphones and looked at the small bickering group. "Shut up." He said cooly.  
  
"He spoke..." someone whispered.  
  
"I can see why you like him, Eri." Yuka whispered to her.  
  
"shut up." She mumbled.  
  
"All of you shut up." Renkotsu suggested.  
  
"Who said you had any say in this Renkotsu?" Eri asked.  
  
"I say things when I feel like saying things, Eri." He retorted.  
  
"Don't talk to my friends like that." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Dont talk to MY friends like that." Bankotsu replied.  
  
"Shut up." Kikyou replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to get us in trouble." Suikotsu agreed.  
  
"I kinda agree...." Jakotsu said nodding.  
  
"...Gr." The black clothed, blond boy growled. "All of you are being TOO loud I can hear you through my headphones!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone immediatly became quiet.  
  
"GET OUT." The teacher yelled.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Shoen, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kagome, Eri, Yuka Ayumi, Suikotsu, Kikyou GET OUT." He demanded.  
  
Shoen was the first of the group to get up. "NOW look what you guys did." he muttered as he shuffled past them, hands in his pockets.  
  
They all followed, they just sat at the front of the school boredly. "We didn't do anything, if you had just kept your headphones on you wouldn't be out here." Yuka snapped.  
  
He didn't pay her any attention, but just increased the volume of his music.  
  
Eri walked over and smacked the headphones right off his ears. "Maybe if you didn't listen to that so much you'd be on betters terms with this school!" She told him, glaring.  
  
He glared at her. "What makes you think I WANT to be on better terms with this place?"  
  
"I don't think you would be, not many people think very highly of you, they just think you're American trash that floated across the sea the way you act." She told him.  
  
That one stung. He didn't reply, but just looked away.  
  
"G-gomen!" She said putting a hand quickly over her mouth.  
  
He didn't look at her. "Go away."  
  
"Hey! I don't think you're just trash! I know people that do but I don't!" She told him.  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No, I'm not!" She told him, being truthful.  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded. "I guess that's good."  
  
"I personally think you're cool." She said sitting beside him.  
  
He wasn't looking at her, but you could tell his face was red as he said "You're not all that bad yourself."  
  
She giggled. "Thanks...I mean, lots of girls think you're cuta, ya know?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I mean, when they first saw you I heard lots of them say you were cute, not many times we get a blond haired blue eyed boy in our midst. But, I like you."  
  
He looked at her surprised after he heard that. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you're different...not like other boys." She told him nodding, blushing a little.  
  
"And you're not like other girls...I guess...at least not like them." he said, jerking a finger back at her friends.  
  
"Eh...well, I guess, cause I am a bit louder and ruder and not as sarcastic as Yuka or as romantic as Ayumi." She said blushing.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Heh...well, ya know that dance Saturday night? Wanna go with me? I mean, just, because?" Eri asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. Just, because." he said, adding the last sentence quickly.  
  
"Cool!" She said smiling ear-to-ear almost.  
  
[Meanwhile, with the others]  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuka asked the others. Eri and Shoen had been sitting too far away for them to hear the conversation.  
  
"I dunno." Kagome said shrugging.  
  
"Let's hope it's about the dance." Ayumi said.  
  
"Yeah." Yuka said nodding.  
  
The boys were just sitting there, bored.  
  
"Wake up boys!" Yuka said, cheerfully.  
  
"Why? So we can hear you babble too fast for normal people to understand about something we care nothing about?" Renkotsu retorted.  
  
Yuka's eyebrow twitched and she hit him over the head. "Jerk." She muttered.  
  
"Ow! Whatd'd you do that for?!" He whined angrily.  
  
"You are a JERK." She told him simply.  
  
"And you are a WENCH."  
  
"And you are a PILLOW!" She said, sitting down on his lap and laughing. "Because my butt hurts, I'm sorry."  
  
He looked away, clearly embarrassed, but made no move to get her off.  
  
She smiled, she had won this one. "But, it's not my fault." She added thoughtfully.  
  
He grumbled something she couldn't understand, and wouldn't repeat it when she asked what he had said.  
  
"...hey, it's not my fault." She repeated after giving up on trying to find out what he muttered.  
  
"Hm." he mumbled.  
  
"Hmm? What was that?"  
  
"HM." he said louder.  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
"That means, so she says." Jakotsu whispered, holding back a laugh, to Bankotsu.  
  
Renkotsu half shrugged.  
  
"So...you ARE a jerk." She half muttered.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
She smacked him. "Not my fault, nor is it my fault all those perverts like to try and grab my butt, but sitting here makes it worse, so I'll get up." She said standing up.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, I don't need to hang around you, loser, plenty of guys would kill to date me." She said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Then go find one." he muttered, not bothering to stop her.  
  
Kagome pelted a rock at Renkotsu's head. "You know you like her stupid."  
  
"So what if I do? She doesn't like me back." he said when she was out of hearing range.  
  
"...Are you so sure about that?" Kagome asked sweatdropping.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I mean, it's obvious she likes you, at least a little!" Ayumi told him.  
  
"If I knew she liked me, I'd ask her to go to the dance." he muttered.  
  
"Then go do it, I can tell you for a fact she likes you." Jakotsu said smuggly. "Opps! I didn't say that!" He said covering his mouth.  
  
"How?" he asked, looking at him sharply.  
  
"I have sources."  
  
"What sources?"  
  
"Just...sources okay, forget it, go ask her."  
  
He stood up mumbling things under his breath. "I'm gonna go take a walk." he said, walking off incedently the way Yuka had gone.  
  
Kagome giggled. They were so immature, was this really the Renkotsu that had nearly killed her?  
  
"Why is it whenever you go looking for a girl, you can't find them??" Renkotsu muttered, looking around for Yuka.  
  
Yuka was on the otherside of the building, frowning.  
  
"And why does it seem to be so hard to ask her to go to the dance?!" He asked himself outloud.  
  
"...Hmmm...."  
  
He rehearsed what he would say while he looked. "Hey Yuka, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He finally found her behind the building. "Uh..hey Yuka." he said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh, Hi, Renkotsu."  
  
She smirked. "Yes."  
  
"Oh..you are?" he tried not to look downcast.  
  
"Yeah...you."  
  
"Really??"  
  
She locked eyes with him and blushed. "Unless you dont want to go with me."  
  
"Uh..o-of course I do!"  
  
She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and practically skipped away.  
  
He sighed relieved. "That was easier than I thought." he said, walking back towards the group.  
  
"What took you Yuka?" Kagome asked her friend.  
  
"Oh nothing.." she said with a smile.  
  
"You're GLOWING, cough up the information."  
  
She grinned. "He asked."  
  
"...What?! He did?!"  
  
She nodded. "You shouldv'e seen his face when he thought I was going with someone else!"  
  
Kagome giggled, said 'kotsu' appeared then, with a little smile on himself.  
  
"Hey Renkotsu! How was your 'walk'?" Jakotsu called to him.  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
The boys grinned at one another. They could tell he had asked her  
  
"I can't wait till the dance!" Kagome said sighing.


	3. Dancing Is Sooo Not Our Thing!

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you! R&R!

----------------

"Do I REALLY have to wear this, Kagome?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Yes, now be quiet." Kagome told him as they entered the dance room. Over in a corner of the room, Kagome could see Eri and Shoen sitting together talking. Yuka and Renkotsu were dancing a fast dance, and Ayumi was nowhere in site yet.  
  
"Kagome, why am I here again?" Inuyasha asked running a hand through his black hair.  
  
Kikyou was standing a few feet away, with the tiniest of smiles. "Kagome." She called softly.  
  
"Oh, hey Kikyou."  
  
"So, Inuyasha came?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Kagome's date.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Not willingly...." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Has anyone seen Jakotsu and Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked, coming out of nowhere.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"...That's odd, I walked here with them." He said, quite confused as to where his friends could be.  
  
Inuyasha lazily pointed to the dance floor. "They're over there."  
  
Suikotsu sighed, relieved. "I was hoping they weren't...well...you get what I'm saying."  
  
He nodded. "I get EXACTLY what you're saying."  
  
Ayumi and Houjo suddenly appeared. They both smiled. "Hi." They chorused.  
  
"Hey guys." Kagome said. Inuyasha was growling softly watching Houjo.  
  
Kagome hit Inuyasha gently over the head and laughed. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped four feet in the air [at least] and looked around wild-eyed. "JAKOTSU!" He screamed shocked. "Never TOUCH ME AGAIN." He growled.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha." Jakotsu said with a grin. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
Bankotsu glared from the hanyou to his 'date' and grumbled.  
  
"Someone seems jealous." Suikotsu noted, whispering it to Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou nodded blandly and they walked away.  
  
"Well, this is a dance, and I plan on dancing." Ayumi said with a smile and she and Houjo walked off onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, let's dance." Kagome begged.  
  
"I don't know how to though."  
  
"Just follow me, it's a slow dance."  
  
"Alright.." he let her drag him onto the dance floor and tried to copy her steps.  
  
"See? It's easy."  
  
"Speak for yourself." he mumbled as he once again messed up.  
  
She put her arms loosely around his neck. And continued to move. "It's hard at first but you'll get better, I promise."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
The song ended. "Let's go find the others." She muttered smiling.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well...cannot see any of them...." She muttered.  
  
"Eri's over there." Inuyasha said, pointing over to a corner of the dance floor.  
  
They walked over to Eri. "How're you Eri?"  
  
"Good. Saw you dancing Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed. "You did?"  
  
"Shoen pointed you two out."  
  
"He did, did he?"  
  
"You weren't that hard to miss...." Shoen mumbled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned and stared at the floor.  
  
"You two looked really cute out there." Eri told them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"And you still do." she teased.  
  
"...Sooo...have you talked to Renkotsu and or Yuka?" Kagome asked trying to avoid the topic.  
  
She shook her head. "They've been dancing the whole night so far."  
  
"...I didn't realize Renkotsu could dance." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome laughed. "So, Shoen, having fun?" She asked casually.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Eri smiled. "At least you came." She told him.  
  
"At least I did." he said nodding.  
  
"You made me very happy." She informed him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, I haven't yet decided whether to consider that a good thing or a bad thing." he said with a small smirk.  
  
Eri shoved him playfully. "Well! That's not very nice!"  
  
He grinned again. "So?"  
  
"Good GOD! That stupid GRIN! ...Just makes me love ya more." She said smiling.  
  
"She talks more then I probably ever will in my life." Shoen informed Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Eri sighed. "Actions speak louder than words, Shoen?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then ACTION the camera's rolling!"  
  
He looked around. "What camera?"  
  
"Figuratively!" She said sighing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well? Where's your action?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"...Do I have to take action?" She asked. Eri didn't wait for an answer before kissing her quiet date square on the lips then turning red and staring at the ceiling.  
  
His face was red as well. "I...guess actions do speak louder then words." he said kind of surprised.  
  
"Yep." Eri said still staring at the ceiling, Inuyasha and Kagome had snuck away a few moments earlier.  
  
"Want to...dance?" he asked her hesitantly.  
  
"...Sure." She squeaked her face crimson.  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor. Shoen, even if he was a guy, was a really good dancer.  
  
Kagome smiled. She was happy for all of her friends, they all seemed happy, yet Bankotsu and Jakotsu were again, no where to be seen.  
  
"I wonder where Jakotsu and Bankotsu are...."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't worry about them now."  
  
"Well...what if they're doing something...well...they...shouldn't." Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Then it's their problem, not yours."  
  
"...Okay...."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Good."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"This is fun." She told him.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Being with you, I mean." She told him.  
  
"Of course." he said. "Who wouldn't enjoy being with ME?"  
  
Kagome playfully hit him over the head. "I don't know, I love being with you."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ya know what else I love?"  
  
"Ramen?"  
  
She laughed. "No."  
  
He tried again. "Pizza?"  
  
"No silly!"  
  
"Then what?" he asked confused.  
  
"You!" She said blushing and laughing at the same time.  
  
He blushed.  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
His face turned even redder. "M-me too."  
  
She blushed and hugged him. "AW!"  
  
He smiled, then noticed that Renkotsu had been watching the whole thing.  
  
Renkotsu was laughing at the pair and Inuyasha growled. "GR! STUPID BALDY!" He yelled.  
  
Renkotsu turned away, but it was obvious that he was still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yuka asked him curiously.  
  
He gestured to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Those two were acting so stupid...."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They were acting like lovebirds out in public...." he imitated them. "'You know what I love?' 'What?' 'You!'"  
  
Yuka giggled. 'Well, Kagome's happy.' She thought.  
  
"What do you say we take a break? We've been dancing all night."  
  
She smiled. "Are you psychic? You read MY mind." Yuka laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." he walked over to a table and sat down.  
  
She sat down too.  
  
"What made you come to our school?" Yuka asked, trying to make some conversation after the silence had lasted for awhile.  
  
"I don't know." He admitted truthfully.  
  
"So you just came here randomly?"  
  
"Well, we just got here and they pulled us into school...I guess." Renkotsu said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Where did you use to live?"  
  
"We moved a lot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." He said sighing.  
  
"But I think that we're staying here." He added thoughtfully.  
  
"That's good...." she said happily.  
  
"...Really..." he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
He smirked a little. "That's good, I'm bored." He said, adding the 'bored' as an afterthought.  
  
"Well, if you're bored then we can dance some more."  
  
"Nah. My feet hurt."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"...Hmm...I wonder where Jakotsu and Bankotsu are." He thought aloud. "I mean...I hope they don't do anything regrettable." He added.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"...What's the point of this?" He asked. "I mean this dance, is there a point?"  
  
"Nope, none whatsoever."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
He shrugged too. "Whatever."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Ayumi and Houjo were sitting down at a table. They had tried dancing, and Houjo failed miserably at it.  
  
"It's okay Houjo, I'm not a good dancer myself." She told him.  
  
"But I stink at it...." he mumbled.  
  
She put an arm around his shoulder and smiled. "Just think about it this way, we can talk!" She said happily, trying to stay upbeat.  
  
That cheered him up a little. "I guess so."  
  
She smiled, happy to keep her date a little happy.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I dunno." Ayumi shrugged.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
They looked at each other for a minute before bursting into giggles.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but have either of you seen Jakotsu or Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked them.  
  
"No Suikotsu." Ayumi said sighing. "Everyone's looking for them, why?"  
  
"We want to make sure that they aren't...doing inappropriate things."  
  
Houjo looked a little baffled. "They're both guys, why would they do something 'Inappropriate'?"  
  
Ayumi looked at him for a moment. "Never mind Houjo..." to Suikotsu she added. "I guess we'll help look."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. They're around here somewhere."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Suikotsu strode off.  
  
She turned back to Houjo.  
  
Houjo sighed. 'This is getting weirder and weirder.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Guess I'm not that much fun today." Ayumi said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Hey! You're lots of fun!" He said wide-eyed.  
  
"Then why do you seem so bored?"  
  
"I dunno." He admitted.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
They again burst into laughter. "Why do we keep laughing?" He asked curiously.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
He smiled. "This is fun."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm glad I came with you Ayumi."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Houjo smiled, boyishly, and kissed Ayumi on the cheek. "You're really cool. I like that." He informed her.  
  
"Knew that already," she said with a nod and a smile.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back with Kagome...." Suikotsu murmured to Kikyou where they were sitting. "You don't know how happy that made me."  
  
"You're right, I don't." She muttered monotonously. "...So tell me, how happy DOES that make you?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Very."  
  
"That's good." She said, a small smile creeping onto her feature.  
  
He smiled a little himself. "So...we already decided against dancing for the moment...."  
  
"We did." She nodded.  
  
"And now we're most likely going to sit in silence because neither of us can think of anything to say...."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh well. My mind is at peace...." he said and closed his eyes for the moment.  
  
Kikyou smiled a little. "Silence speaks to people louder than the volume of any conversation." She informed him cryptically.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You two look so bored!" A female voice squeaked. It was Yuka, she was blushing a little and had a big smile on her face, she was practically GLOWING.  
  
"So much for silence..." he murmured before opening his eyes and looking up at the intruder of the silence. "Hello Yuka...."  
  
She was still grinning. "Hello Suikotsu."  
  
"What made you so happy? Did Renkotsu propose to you or something?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Nope, not yet." She said shrugging. "he got thrown out, but I got a very large very public kiss as the security dragged him away." She added with a little laugh.  
  
"I see...what did the ol' grump get thrown out for?"  
  
"He had a lighter with him." She told them sheepishly.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"He claims to be an obsessive pyromaniac."  
  
He chuckled. "So true...."  
  
She started to walk away. "He's waiting outside. And he says you need to find Jakotsu and Bankotsu before something happens, I'm gonna go see him." She told them, leaving.  
  
"Well," he said getting up. "Best we find those scoundrels before anything happens...."  
  
[With Jakotsu and Bankotsu...]  
  
"Are you SURE we're not gonna get caught?" Bankotsu asked.  
  
"Of course we won't!" Jakotsu replied.  
  
"Ok." He said sighing. They snuck over to where the music was playing, no one could see them. "Hey! Renkotsu is getting thrown out!" He laughed. And they then proceeded to push the HUGE stereo system that they were behind over, cause a lot of sparks, screams, and cracking noises.  
  
"Hey! You kids!" a voice called from behind them. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Holy shit!" Bankotsu cried, they began to run, and escaped to the outside. "OK! THAT'S UNHOLY!" He yelled upon seeing two figures at the side of the building, one he identified as Renkotsu, making out.  
  
"Ahh! It burns!" Jakotsu said, looking away.  
  
Suddenly Renkotsu looked up. "JAKOTSU! BANKOTSU!" He yelled.  
  
"Hi Renkotsu."  
  
"What are you doing out here?!"  
  
"Gettin' chased by the fashion disasters?"  
  
"I should ask the same of you, Renkotsu." Bankotsu asked.  
  
Renkotsu shrugged. "I got kicked out, so I decided to have fun outside."  
  
Jakotsu looked like he was going to be sick. "Renkotsu...what compelled you to be in the vision range of anyone that could happen by?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
He shrugged again.  
  
"Well, continue on continue on. We're not here." Bankotsu said with a goofy smile.  
  
He glared at them.  
  
"Aw, stop being so high-strung Renkotsu." Yuka said dragging him back into the shadows.  
  
Jakotsu disgustedly turned away.  
  
Bankotsu looked at him. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"He's making out with filth!"  
  
"Not everyone is opposed to the opposite sex Jakotsu, and, its not like it matters, its him, not me or anything."  
  
"I suppose...."  
  
He slung an arm around Jakotsu's shoulders. "Look at it this way, maybe he'll be in a better mood later."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Bankotsu laughed just a little. "I mean, if it can put Inuyasha in a better mood, it can put Renkotsu in one."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
Bankotsu rested his head on his taller friends' shoulder. "We'll be together forever right?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," he said nodding.  
  
"Really?" He asked again, the almost childish curiosity showing through.  
  
"Really really."  
  
"How long?" He asked beginning to fiddle with Jakotsu's hair.  
  
"Till the end of time."  
  
He hugged Jakotsu a little tighter. "Good, but its still not long enough."  
  
"I know." he said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, lets go home." He added with a yawn, he started to say something else but fell asleep, his head still resting on Jakotsu's shoulder.  
  
Jakotsu couldn't think of anything to do but carry his smaller companion home, which he did without waking him. When he got home he laid Bankotsu down his bed, then collapsing beside him and falling asleep.  
  
Renkotsu and Suikotsu could be heard talking as they walked into the house. "No I'm NOT a pyromaniac!" Renkotsu retorted to what Suikotsu had asked. Then he walked away mumbling, "Now where did I put those matches...?"  
  
Suikotsu sighed. "And people think I'M crazy." He said shaking his head.  
  
Renkotsu returned a few minutes later. "The freakish one is too quiet. I'm gonna go check up on 'im. Want to come?"  
  
"Yeah." Suikotsu nodded. It was a bit too quiet....  
  
The walked over to the bedroom and Renkotsu walked in, only to walk out a moment later. "Should've known...the only time he's EVER quiet is when he's asleep..."  
  
Suikotsu scratched his head. "Where's Bankotsu though?"  
  
Renkotsu jerked a finger towards the room he had just came out of.  
  
Suikotsu peeked in, suppressed a smile and pulled his head out. "Well."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They must be worn out."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Are YOU tired Renkotsu?" Suikotsu asked, with a hinting smile.  
  
"Don't even joke about that." he growled and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Suikotsu chuckled, going into his own room for some well needed rest.  
  
End of chapter 3


End file.
